Pierwsza tajemnica
Lauren's POV Budzę się, czując delikatny dotyk na głowie. Otwieram powoli oczy i zauważam pochylającą się nade mną brunetkę. Dziewczyna przeczesuje palcami moje włosy, a moja głowa spoczywa na jej klatce piersiowej. - Dzień dobry - mamroczę sennie. Camila przenosi wzrok na moją twarz i uśmiecha się. - Hej, jak się spało? - pyta, głaszcząc mój policzek. - Nawet we śnie mnie do ciebie ciągnie - mruczę, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Brązowooka rumieni się i też siada. - Głodna? - szybko zmienia temat, aby ukryć swoje zmieszanie. Kiwam głową, a po kilku minutach schodzimy do jadalni. *** - Całkiem tu ładnie - spacerujemy z Camilą po balkonie, rozciągającym się wzdłuż zamku. Widać, że dziewczyna jest zachwycona widokiem lasu, znajdującego się niedaleko od mojego terytorium, a także słońca chowającego się za widnokręgiem. - Nie potrafiłam dostrzec nic ciekawego w tym zamku oprócz zagadek, które kryje - opieram się o barierkę i patrzę na różowo-niebieskie niebo. - Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, że prawdziwe piękno jest na wyciągnięcie mojej ręki - szepczę cicho, spoglądając na brunetkę. Camila słodko się rumieni i ukrywa swoje zawstydzenie za kurtyną włosów. Przygryza wargę, bawiąc się palcami. - Nie rób tego - chrząkam, łapiąc w dłonie jej twarz. Patrzy na mnie niezrozumiale. - Nie przygryzaj wargi, gdy jestem w pobliżu - błagam, pochylając się nade mną. Jej kwiatowy zapach uderza w moje nozdrza, a dziewczyna nieznacznie nachyla się w moją stronę. - Lauren Michelle Jauregui! - słyszę wściekły krzyk mojego ojca. Jak on się tu dostał, do cholery?! - Zostań w mojej komnacie - warczę na Cabello i wychodzę, trzaskając drzwiami. Biegnę przez korytarz, aż w końcu wpadam na wkurwioną sylwetkę Michael'a. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, młoda damo?! Znikasz na jebane dwa tygodnie, a ja dowiaduję się, że jesteś w tym pieprzonym zamku - warczy groźnie, a jego dłoń wędruje do paska spodni. Przełykam przestraszona ślinę i cofam się kilka kroków do tyłu. Więc mój koszmar zaczyna się od nowa. - Widocznie mam ci pokazać gdzie jest twoje miejsce - wyciąga rękę z paskiem do góry, ale nim zdąży ją opuścić, ktoś łapie go za nadgarstek. - Tknij ją, a pożałujesz - słyszę ostry głos kobiety, a mężczyzna zastyga na kilka chwil. - Ostrzegam, Michael. Zabiję cię, jeśli teraz ją uderzysz. Starszy Jauregui odpuszcza, patrząc na blondynkę za nim. Obdarza ją groźnym spojrzeniem, a ona odwdzięcza mu się tym samym. Clara ciągnie go za łokieć i prowadzi do drzwi wyjściowych. - Ty jesteś Katarzyna - stwierdzam, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Mimika twarzy kobiety diametralnie się zmienia i wpatruje się we mnie teraz z troską i matczyną miłością. - Córka Elżbiety Batory. Jesteś tą, która upozorowała swoje samobójstwo. - Lauren - szepcze ze łzami w oczach. Kilka chwil później znajduję się w jej ciepłych ramionach, a ona głaszcze mnie po głowie w uspokajającym geście. - Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam, kochanie. Minęło chyba ponad sto lat, gdy trzymałam cię ostatni raz... - Co? - odskakuję od Katarzyny, przeczesując nerwowo włosy. - O czym ty mówisz? - Michael ci nie powiedział? - kręcę głową, chowając ręce do kieszeni. - No, tak. Oczywiście, że nie pisnął ani słówka - mówi kpiąco. - Chodźmy do komnaty, która kiedyś była moja. Najwyższy czas, aby przynajmniej jedna zagadka się rozwiązała. *** - Musiałam to zrobić - szepcze, chodząc po pokoju. - Upozorowanie samobójstwa było jedynym dobrym wyjściem, abym mogła cię znaleźć. Michael i Clara odebrali mi cię kilka tygodni po twoim urodzeniu. Był święcie przekonany, że jest twoim ojcem - wzdycha ciężko. Siada obok mnie na łóżku i chwyta jedną z moich dłoni. - Nigdy nim nie był, Lauren... - Więc kto nim jest? - pytam stanowczo. - Jego brat - spuszcza wzrok. Pięknie, i pomyśleć, że moja matka przespała się z nimi dzień po dniu. - Chwila... - zastanawiam się sekundę nad jej słowami. - Przecież Michael nie ma brata - marszczę brwi i wstaję. - Miał - podnosi na chwilę głos. - Marcin wyjechał dawno temu do Polski. Uciekł tej nocy, którą spędziliśmy razem, nie wiedział nic o tobie i ciąży. Nie miał z nikim kontaktu od tamtego czasu... - Co jeszcze Michael ukrywał przede mną? - pytam drżącym głosem. Kobieta waha się chwilę, ale w końcu zamyka mnie w swoim szczelnym uścisku. - Od zawsze miał wiele tajemnic. Zatrzymywaliście się prawie w każdym mieście na kilka tygodni, prawda? - kiwam głową i również obejmuję ją ramionami. - On z Clarą uciekali przede mną. Szukałam cię, a jego żona się o tym dowiedziała. Często zmieniali miejsce pobytu, bo gdy coś miałam to ciągle chcieli być krok przede mną - zaczyna głaskać mnie po plecach, ale odskakuję od niej jak oparzona. Teren zakazany. - Wybacz... Ja... - chrząkam cicho, pocierając dłońmi o spodnie. - Nie mogę znieść, gdy ktoś... dotyka moim pleców i klatki piersiowej... - Oh... Ja... Nie wiedziałam - mogę dostrzec jej łzy. Oczywiście, że jest jej szkoda biednego, skrzywdzonego przez los dziecka. - Co tam u twojego wujka? - stara się zmienić temat, ale nie jest świadoma, że pogarsza sprawę. - Przepraszam, ale... Muszę już... iść - chrząkam cicho i szybkim krokiem wychodzę z jej komnaty. Błyskawicznie znajduję się w swojej sypialni. Camila stoi przy oknie, a gdy mnie zauważa, podchodzi do mnie nieznacznie. Od razu przyciągam ją do siebie i chowam głowę w zagłębienie jej szyi. Brunetka wtula w siebie moje ciało i głaszcze mój kark w uspokajającym geście. - Jestem tu, Lo - mruczy mi cicho do ucha i przyciska bardziej do siebie. Powoli kieruje nas w stronę łóżka, aż w końcu siadamy. Wciągam ją na swoje kolana i zatapiam nos w jej włosach. Biorę kilka głębszych oddechów, mimo że wcale nie są mi potrzebne. Kwiatowy zapach dziewczyny odpowiednio koi moje zszarpane nerwy. *** - Tak po prostu jej wybaczyłaś? - pyta. Siedzimy w moim pokoju na podłodze i popijamy białe wino. - A co miałam zrobić? Nie planowała tego... Zresztą, nikt nie przewidział, co planują Michael i Clara - wzdycham ciężko. Opieram głowę o brzeg łóżka, a Camila kładzie swoją na moim ramieniu. Obejmuję brunetkę ramieniem i przyciągam bliżej do swojego ciała. - Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałaś - szepcze, uśmiechając się. - To ja dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałaś - mówię, podnosząc do góry jej podbródek. Dziewczyna zagryza wargę i odstawia pusty kieliszek na szafkę. - A co mówiłam o zagryzaniu wargi w moim towarzystwie? - marszczę brwi, uśmiechając się niewinnie. - Nie zrobisz mi krzywdy... - mruczy pospiesznie, ale widzę, że sama nie jest przekonana, co do tych słów. - Coś ty taka pewna? - wpatruję się w nią uważnie, a ona ponownie przygryza wargę. Ostrzegałam ją. Cholera! Ostrzegałam siebie, ale to nic nie dało. ''Po prostu to zrób, Lauren... ''Nie, nie mogę. Skrzywdzę ją. ''Ale to tylko jeden pocałunek. Polowałaś wczoraj. ''Cholerna Camila... Szybko zmniejszam dystans między nami i ostrożnie muskam usta brązowookiej. Na początku wydaje się być zaskoczona, ale zaraz potem napiera na moje wargi. Obejmuje rękami mój kark, a ja przyciągam ją do siebie za biodra. *** Równo o osiemnastej schodzimy z Camilą na kolację. W drzwiach natrafiamy na Katarzynę, która również zeszła na dół do jadalni. Uśmiecha się blado na nasz widok. Pewnie jest przekonana, że jestem na nią o coś zła. - Mamo... - zaczynam, przełykając ciężko. - To jest Camila, moja dziewczyna... Znaczy przyjaciółka - jąkam się, a uśmiech kobiety zmienia się w troskliwy i czuły. - Nieważne - mruczę pod nosem. - Camila, to jest moja mama Katarzyna - wskazuję na kobietę obok. Obie panie wymieniają między sobą uścisk dłoni. Po chwili Batory kieruje się do stołu, a ja zostaję pociągnięta za łokieć przez Cabello. - Czy to był twój sposób na to, aby zapytać czy zostanę twoją dziewczyną? - pyta, uśmiechając się radośnie. - Tak... Chyba... Nie wiem... - plączę się w swoich słowach, drapiąc nerwowo kark. - A zgodziłabyś się? - to jedyne logiczne zdanie jakie potrafię skleić w tym momencie. Brunetka to zauważa o przytula się do mnie ostrożnie. - Tak - szepcze w mój mostek. Uśmiecham się i pochylam, by złożyć czuły pocałunek na jej wargach. Chwytam młodszą za rękę i kieruję się w stronę jadalni, aby wreszcie mogła coś zjeść.